


Starcrap

by domo (aroceu)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/domo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun likes Starcraft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starcrap

  
“Hey Kyuhyun, in five minutes, can you turn the stove off?” Ryeowook asked. “I need to go out for a bit.”

“Okay,” Kyuhyun said from playing Starcraft on his laptop in the living room.

Ryeowook left.

Five minutes later, Kyuhyun was still playing Starcraft.

Two hours later, Ryeowook came back. The kitchen was clouded entirely with smoke, and the fire alarm was blaring obnoxiously. Kyuhyun was still at his computer.

“Kyuhyun!” Ryeowook came over and pointed to the kitchen. “I told you to turn that off two hours ago!”

“Whoops.” Kyuhyun sheepishly looked up from his computer. “Sorry hyung.”

“Kyuhyun, can you make sure Hyaku doesn’t play with my stuffed animals?” Sungin asked in their dorm.

Kyuhyun nodded, from playing his game of Starcraft. “Sure.”

Sungmin left.

Five minutes later, Hyaku had gotten her paws on a stuffed bunny.

An hour later, Sungmin came in to see the bunny completely demolished. As well as a number of other stuffed animals on his bed. He screamed. Kyuhyun turned to him.

“Kyu! I told you to make sure Hyaku didn’t touch my stuffed animals!” Sungmin said, pulling the cat back.

Kyuhyun smiled in guiltiness. “Sorry hyung.”

“Kyuhyun!” Shindong called. “I’m kinda busy in my dorm right now, and the doorbell just rang! Can you get it?”

“Sure!” Kyuhyun yelled back, not making a move to get out from his chair from playing Starcraft.

Five minutes later, thunder cracked in the distance.

Three hours later, Siwon ran to the front door and opened it up, to see a dripping wet Leeteuk standing in the doorway.

“KYUHYUN!!!” Leeteuk shrieked.

“Sorry hyung!”

  


Fourteen men were gathered together one day at a practice room in the SM building. They would have used their dorm, but the subject of their problem happened to be there, and wouldn’t be leaving any time soon.

“We,” Leeteuk started, “Have a problem.”

“Kyuhyun,” Yesung said.

Leeteuk glanced at him. ‘ A certain band member of ours,” he continued.

“Kyuhyun,” Yesung interrupted him again.

“A _certain member_ ,” Leeteuk emphasized, “who is constantly distracted.”

“Kyuhyun.”

“And can’t stop playing Starcraft,” Leeteuk finally finished.

“Maybe we should take his computer away,” Hankyung suggested.

“But then I won’t be able to watch my—porn,” Eunhyuk said in a small voice.

“Well I need to update my Facebook more,” Henry pointed out. “My Taiwanese fans who actually don’t hate me want to know what’s up.”

“And I need to tweet,” Shindong added.

“And I need to read the online Bible!” Siwon said.

“Okay. So we’re not going to take the computer away.” Leeteuk glanced around at them for more ideas.

“We could hide it,” said Kangin.

“Nah.” Zhoumi shook his head. “Kui Xian would find it. One day I tried to hide his computer and he—“

“He what?” Sungmin asked interestedly.

Zhoumi blushed. “Nothing.”

“What if we just uninstall Starcraft from his computer?” Kibum suggested. “And then block it as a virus?”

“Yeah! Then he can’t download it again!” Ryeowook said.

Leeteuk seemed to consider this for a while. Then he clapped his hands and nodded.

“Okay! We will uninstall Starcraft!”

  


The next morning, hen Kyuhyun trudged from his bedroom and to the living room where his laptop was, he sat down and turned it on.

And then he saw it.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Somewhere else in the dorm, there was a scattering sound of fourteen men trying to high-five each other.

  


A week later, Donghae came into the dining room when he saw Kyuhyun sitting there, strangely concentrated on his computer. But… hadn’t they uninstalled Starcraft?

Donghae made his way over to Kyuhyun and peered at the computer closely.

“What are you playing?”

“World of Warcraft.”


End file.
